Engine systems utilize hydraulic systems such as, for example, lubrication and fuel systems. Filters, such as oil and fuel filters, are typically used to filter out debris and impurities from the hydraulic systems, which enhances the service life and operation of an engine. Filters are typically detachable elements that are periodically replaced during the life of the engine. In large machines, it is often advantageous to locate filters relatively close to the ground and below the engine cavity, to facilitate easy replacement of the filters.
Filter replacements may be problematic if filters are located below the engine cavity. When the filter is removed, the fluid passage may become open to the environment and engine fluid may drain from the hydraulic system, which may cause environmental problems. Additionally, air may enter the hydraulic system, which may cause the hydraulic system to operate improperly.
A filter assembly is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0069700 A1 (the '700 publication) by Miller et al. The '700 publication discloses a fuel filter, having an inlet and an outlet, which is removably attached to a fuel filter assembly. The filter assembly has a valve disposed at the outlet of the filter. The filter has a valve-engaging member that engages the valve when the filter is attached to the filter assembly. The valve allows flow downstream of the filter assembly when the filter is attached and blocks flow downstream of the filter assembly when the filter is detached.
Although the filter assembly of the '700 publication has a valve to block flow downstream of the filter assembly when the filter is detached, the filter assembly does not block flow upstream of the filter assembly when the filter is detached. When the filter is detached, fluid may leak from the filter base and cause environmental problems.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.